Shopping
by Crispy75
Summary: AO and MJ. What happens when maura and Jane go on a shopping trip in New York and meet up with Olivia and Alex? Read to find out. First cross over. R&I fans be kind. Never written this before. Possibly a part 2 if kind reviews received


Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Came to me last night while lying awake half the night. **_

Olivia had no idea what the hell she had done to deserve this. It was her day off and she had foolishly looked forward to spending the day with Alex when the blonde invited her out for a day of relaxation.

It had started off good at the spa, although not exactly her thing she did enjoy the manicure and pedicure, even though she'd go home tonight and remove the red nail polish that had been applied to her nails despite her protests. It was Alex's money and she had plenty of it, so she wouldn't feel too guilty.

Sea weed wrap she could have done without, and the waxing, she did own a razor thank you. The massage though had been heaven. She was getting older and the perps were getting younger. She was fit, but that kid earlier on in the week had got a few got shots off before Amaro had caught up. Not to mention the other perp who she'd tackled to the ground. Yeah the massage had been good, even if she had to reassure her blonde friend who had been lying on the next table and spotted her bruises, that she was fine and didn't need the massage to stop or a hospital.

Next Alex had taken her out to lunch, one of their favourite restaurants where they had been coming off and on over the years. They had dinner here many times during their on again off again friendship. A friendship that Olivia tried to take with a pinch of salt now. She tried to tell herself she was having fun without the deeper emotional entanglement, a here today, probably gone tomorrow friend. She wouldn't be devastated like the other times Alex left...honestly.

She sighed and looked around the shop Alex had dragged her into, a clothes shop which had no price tags and personal assistants for each shopper. The cheapest item in the shop would probably cost her 2-3 months' salary. She could almost feel the glares of the assistants as she sat in the chairs waiting for Alex to come out of the dressing room where she had disappeared with a collection of clothing about ten minutes ago. She rolled her eyes. Not that she didn't appreciate clothes that looked good, but really?

Sighing again she turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading, pleasantly surprised there was something other than fashion magazines to read. I guess they did have to cater to the rich husbands who had to wait for their wives. Not that she could afford any of the cars in the magazine but it was better than looking at too skinny models parading clothes she couldn't afford. Come on Alex, get me out of this nightmare, she silently pleaded.

She was startled out of her revelry when a voice above her said placatingly

"Jane just sit here and wait, I promise not to be long" the tone of voice used made it sound like it was one used on the other woman often and Olivia had to smirk. As feet came into view she noticed a pair of very expensive Jimmy Choo's (hey, she never said she didn't know fashion) and a pair of sensible boots similar to the price range and style she wore. Ah another poor unfortunate woman being dragged around by a rich shopaholic friend.

"Really Mau, you promised that before remember" came a deep husky familiar voice that had her head shooting up "In the previous shop you promised me would be our absolute last"

Olivia could only stare at the women in front of her, one a strawberry blonde, beautiful pale features done up expertly, dressed immaculately with accessories to kill. The other was

"Abbie?" she asked stunned looking at the dark skinned, dark haired woman who was standing in front of her, all attitude with hands on hips and having a stare down with her lovely companion. Wow, she hadn't seen Abbie in years, she was almost exactly the same. Hair wavier though and if possible even more beautiful.

The two turned to look at her from their stare down and Olivia was positive it was her old former ADA and friend.

"Jesus Abbie I didn't know you were back in town? Why didn't you call or drop by the precinct?" she asked and hurried to stand to hug the woman rather awkwardly. She was rather surprised the woman didn't return her hug, they had gotten along fine. Well it had been over ten years ago she mentally kicked herself just as a tentative voice asked.

"Jane I didn't know you knew anyone in New York?" and Olivia cringed. Jane? She pulled back and shot another look at the woman she swore was her old friend. They were dead ringers.

"I don't Maura, it's obviously a misunderstanding" the woman, Jane, patiently pointed out while keeping her gaze directly on the woman who had hugged her. Olivia returned the gaze steadily, getting the feeling she had a lot in common with the woman.

"Sorry let me um introduce myself" Olivia smiled tentatively "Olivia Benson, Detective Benson, Manhattan SVU" she offered her hand "You're a dead ringer for an old friend of mine Abbie Carmichael who used to be our ADA, now works for the Feds"

"Oh" the perky blonde looked at her companion then at her with expectant eyes "Studies indicate that..."

"Maura, not now" the Abbie look alike cut in before taking her offered hand "Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide"

"Homicide? Nice" Olivia nodded. A detective, another cop, she gave the woman a quick once over, the way she held herself, her confidence. Yeah she could see that as they exchanged a firm handshake.

"Yes, this bubbly enthusiastic woman is my BFF and Boston's Chief medical Examiner Maura Isles" Jane let go of Olivia's hand and placed it, rather possessively, in the small of the medical Examiners back. Ah, claiming territory. Olivia thought the woman nice but rather...ditzy in a nerdy sort of way.

"Pleasure" she offered her hand and was surprised by the rather firm grasp that enclosed it.

"SVU? Special victim's right?" Maura asked and Olivia nodded. Maura smiled "A tough job"

"Go try on your clothes Mau so we can get out of here sometime today" Jane pleaded with her friend and the blonde shot her a haughty look knowing she was dismissed before heading for the dressing room, beaming at a helpful assistant on the way.

Olivia took a seat and the Boston Detective plopped down beside her.

"Sorry about that, shopping is the only thing that excites Maura besides dead bodies" the woman chuckled and Olivia snorted

"I understand, same goes for Alex but the only other thing that gets her going is the courtroom" Olivia grinned thinking about Alex in court "She's our ADA"

"Aha, after the look you just got I bet you get her going plenty too?" the other woman smirked and Olivia nearly got whiplash turning to give the woman an incredulous look. "What? Oh come on, you just looked like the cat that ate the cream" the detective chuckled and Olivia quirked a brow and shook her head.

"Nope just remembering her in court"

"Well Detective if she makes you get that dopey look by remembering her in court your gonna fail to hide anything's happening once you get her to bed" Jane chuckled and Olivia scowled, not because she didn't like the sound of that little scenario but because she didn't want it out there for others amusement. Besides which, Alex was straight, not interested and no way was she setting herself up for that heartbreak.

"Yeah well, what about you and Maura" she threw back at the other detective and cocked her head to regard the dark haired beauty as she suddenly became still and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Oh so that's how it was. She opened her mouth to ask the next question when she heard Alex.

"Abbie? Oh my God?"

"Oh Boy" The Boston detective muttered and Olivia chuckled as she stood and halted Alex before she could embarrass herself like she did.

"Alex may I introduce you to Abbie's long lost twin Detective Jane Rizzoli from Boston. Detective ADA Alexandra Cabot" she introduced the two and watched as the other detective stood and shook Alex's offered hand and swapped pleasantries.

"You're a dead ringer for Abbie Carmichael" Alex stared at the Boston Detective in awe and Olivia and Jane swapped looks of amusement until Alex snapped herself out of it. "Liv, what do you think of this outfit?" the blonde turned back to her friend. "It's the only one that stood out for me"

Olivia took in her friend and suddenly found it very hard to swallow as she studied her in the ankle length emerald green dress, with a slit up the side, plunging neckline and as Alex twirled, no back. It took her several attempts before she was able to swallow and gurgle out

"Nice"

Jane smirked. Alex shot her a confused look before turning to look at herself in a handy mirror and smoothing out the lines, hence accentuating her curves. Olivia stifled a moan. Ok so friends was somewhat in the past, she was kidding herself, she was arse over tits.

"You think so? I dunno?' the blonde seemed hesitant, twirling this way and that.

"Alex your stunningly beautiful" Olivia sighed then bit her lip as Alex paused and ice blue eyes met her own. She tried her damndest not to flush and couldn't help the little jump of her heart as she watched the red stain spread across the ADA's chest and up into her face. Alex smiled warmly at her and nodded before heading back towards the dressing room.

Olivia watched her go, staring at the line of Alex's back until she heard a deep chuckle and turned to find Jane relaxed back in her chair a smug smile on her face.

"You are so pussy whipped" the detective chuckled and Olivia plopped down beside her and sighed. She had no comeback to it. Damn this woman for bringing all the emotions she thought she had under control to the forefront again.

"Don't I know it, damn woman doesn't know I am alive" she sighed, slouching herself and closing her eyes "Besides she's way out of my league and not to mention straight" she snorted "Which I thought I was until I met her"

"I'm hearing ya" Jane nodded and then bit her lip, shooting Olivia a glare "Tell anyone I said that and I'll have to kill ya."

"So why don't you do something about it?" Olivia asked and saw the flash of fear in the other woman's eyes that matched what she felt.

"We're friends" Jane stated firmly "I'm Catholic, ma would kill me" she groaned.

"Do you love her?" Olivia asked, eyebrow cocked and Jane shot her a warning look before turning away.

"You love Alex?" she threw back at her instead and Olivia's jaw clenched and eyes narrowed before she nodded her head, it was none of her business. She picked up her magazine again, pretended to flick through it while her brain churned a million miles an hour and the woman beside her played with her phone.

"Doing anything tonight?" popped out of her mouth without her permission and she turned to see the other brunette scowling at her.

"I'm not much into being a substitute" Jane growled and Olivia's eyes flew open in shock before she held up her hands defensively.

"Whoa, I meant you and Maura. Wondered if maybe you wanted to join Lex and I for dinner. We're going to our regular Italian"

"Oh, sorry" Jane blinked a bit embarrassed from getting the wrong end of the stick. "I bet it aint as good as ma's cooking" she chuckled and relaxed again "I think Mau would love to go, if it's no imposition"

"What's an imposition?" Alex asked having snuck up on them while they were talking, quite happy to see Olivia talking to someone freely. It was startling to see this Jane woman because she looked so much like Abbie but she had a feeling she would have Olivia's temperament. For that fact alone the woman intrigued her. Nothing got her pulse racing like her sexy detective. Not that Olivia seemed to notice.

Olivia stood up hurriedly and offered a nervous smile.

"I just asked Jane here if she and Maura would care to join us for dinner" Olivia gave her a nervous look "Jane is Italian, she's betting the restaurant food isn't as good as her ma makes"

"A challenge?' Alex raised a brow "This is the best Italian restaurant in New York, possibly the whole United States"

"Ha' Jane snorted "I doubt it"

"Yes, I think they should join us" Alex smiled at her friends look alike before looking around the floor space "Now who's this Maura?"

"Hello?" Alex jumped and turned to find a smiling blonde standing behind her, impeccably dressed and looking like she stepped out of a glossy magazine "Did I hear someone vainly saying my name?" the woman asked with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

She swapped a confused look with Olivia while Jane groaned "It's saying my name in vain Mau" she rolled her eyes and shot her two new friends an apologetic look "Sorry she's a certified genius who doesn't have a clue about slang" then seeing the hurt flash across her friends face she gently reached out to touch her cheek, totally lost in the moment "But I like her just the way she is". She was rewarded with a bright smile for that and neither of them noticed Alex and Olivia sharing knowing looks.

"Olivia and Alex have invited us to dinner babe at their favourite Italian restaurant" Jane informed as Maura sidled close and she had to take some steadying breaths at the frantic beating of her heart. Really? She was getting pathetic, like a high school boy with a crush.

"Oh that's wonderful, we'd love to come. I can wear my new outfit" Maura practically beamed.

"Oh boy" Jane muttered, Olivia cleared her throat and Alex smiled politely

"Maura it's lovely to meet you, I'm Alex Cabot" she offered her hand which was shook politely and firmly "Our restaurant is more of a jeans kind of place, but I promise the food is divine"

"Oh" Maura looked distraught for a while "I don't wear jeans, but I have some casual clothes that I wear out to the Dirty Robber back home"

Alex shot a look at Jane for clarification.

'Cop bar" Jane shrugged and Alex beamed

"Sounds wonderful. Is 6.30pm OK. Liv and I go early and if the phone remains silent we either hit a Pub or the movies after"

They all agreed and details of where to meet were swapped before Alex retrieved her parcel and she and Olivia left. Maura watched the other two go before sighing wistfully

"Such a lovely couple"

"What? Mau they're not together" Jane hastened to explain to her friend and Maura shot her a surprised look "They're friends like us"

"Oh" Maura frowned as she thought back over their quick conversation "But the way Olivia looks at Alex?"

"Never said Olivia didn't want more" Jane shrugged uncomfortable "She just thinks Alex is straight and out of her league"

Oh. Ohhhhhh. That provided Maura with some food for thought. She turned and headed back towards the dressing room, wondering about all the times she'd caught Jane staring at her like Olivia stared at Alex. Did Jane think she was straight and out of her league too?

She turned quickly and caught Jane's hungry gaze zeroed in on her arse. Her friend quickly averted her gaze to a stack of magazines and Maura smiled. She suddenly had a new mission for their little holiday. If it went to plan they would go back to Boston as more than just LLBFF's. Smiling she sashayed her way back to the dressing rooms with a new purpose.

Dinner was interesting. Maura's idea of casual was Olivia's ideas of getting dolled up. Jane's shake of the head prevented her from saying anything though. She also found it interesting that her two new friends strolled up to them hand in hand. Considering Alex had her arm locked through her own she couldn't comment on that either.

Once inside the restaurant she and Alex had been greeted warmly by the owner Mario who's wife Gina was the cook. The restaurant was family friendly and catered to a lot of New York's Italian population. Olivia counted herself and Alex really lucky.

Mario was enchanted by Jane who was a third generation Italian American who couldn't speak a word of Italian, and Maura who wasn't and was fluent in the language and several others.

They were shown to a booth, old red vinyl seats, red and white checked table cloth, paper napkins in dispensers, and cracked laminated menus already at the table. Mario brought with him a chilled bottle of water for the four glasses already upside down and waiting.

"Would you ladies like to start with cheesy garlic bread?" he asked and Olivia nodded enthusiastically, she loved the stuff. "I don't know why I bother asking with you Detective" he chuckled and hurried off.

They studied menus while they waited for their bread and for Mario to return. He did quickly and took their drinks orders. Beers for the detectives, wines for the blondes.

Olivia soon found herself in deep conversation with Jane, laughing and swapping humorous stories about work colleagues and some of the perps. Jane had her own to tell and Olivia watched her playing with her hands while doing so. She noticed the awful scars on each palm that seemed to go all the way through. Jane rubbed at them absentmindedly until Maura reached out and took one between both of hers and started to gently massage without breaking conversation with Alex.

Alex and Olivia both noticed the gesture and watched as Jane visibly relaxed and shot the woman beside her a smile. It was rather cosy in the booth and Olivia decided to push her luck, no guts no glory. She didn't try any fake yawns or stretches, just acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to drape her arm across the back rest behind Alex.

Alex didn't even pause in her conversation, something about case law but as Mario delivered their drinks Olivia felt a slim hand rest casually on her knee. She swallowed convulsively and reached for her water, heart beating in her chest, it didn't take a detective to realise things had just gone up a notch.

They all placed their orders with Mario and continued to talk, Olivia found it easy to talk to Jane and vice versa. Alex thought Maura was a walking encyclopaedia but in a good way, the knowledge she had was amazing. She was a little freaky when she spoke of dead bodies but no matter how deep into the conversation Jane was with Olivia she'd just turn and give Maura a look and Maura would get distracted and thankfully talk about something else other than corpses.

Maura thought Alex was wonderful and very knowledgeable, passionate about her work but couldn't understand her aversion to corpses. Surely in her line of work she saw them regularly. Worse than corpses, rape victims. That was so incredibly sad.

All conversation ceased with the arrival of divine cheesy garlic bread. Even Jane admitted it was pretty good. When their food, very generous helpings of their food, arrived shortly after Jane had to admit it was pretty even on her ma's level. Maura had to agree and told Jane they needed to bring Angela over some time. Jane just groaned in response which earned her a tut.

By the end of the meal and over coffee Olivia had given up on pretending she didn't want to hold Alex and had her arm comfortably around Alex's shoulders, Alex leaning into her. Their conversation now combined and flowing freely as was the laughter. Jane wasn't to be outdone though and had leant up against the booth wall, twisting her upper body around and holding a pliant Maura against her chest.

It felt so natural and easy for both couples and they knew they had nothing to hide or fear from the other. After coffee was consumed Maura suggested a nearby club she had researched. Jane rolled her eyes but gave her an affectionate squeeze as they scooted out of the booth and said their goodbyes to Mario. A small argument broke out between them as who was going to pay. Alex eventually handed over her platinum card.

It was a two block walk to the club of Maura's choice and once outside Alex and Olivia stared at her incredulously.

"Mau, it's a gay club" Jane choked and Maura shot her an amused look.

"Appropriate wouldn't you say?" she patted Janes cheek "Time to wake up and smell the roses Jane" and having finally gotten a euphemism correct she disappeared inside the club leaving a stunned Jane staring after her.

Olivia tried not to laugh at her new friends stunned mullet impersonation and slapped her on the back

"Better get in their Rizzoli before some other lucky bastard steals her away from you" she taunted her friend who scowled at her.

"Pot, kettle detective" Jane growled and stalked after Maura. If anyone dared muscle in on her girl she'd knock them flat.

Olivia and Alex were left standing on the sidewalk. Olivia felt slightly awkward without the buffer of the other two and stuffed her hands into her leather jacket while considering what to do next. Alex surprised her by strolling up to her and leaning in to whisper into her own ear

"I think I like Maura's comment. Time to wake up and smell the roses detective" she placed a delicate kiss on the skin just below the ear then strolled into the club. Olivia had to lock her knees to prevent from collapsing while her brain whirled in sensory overload. Oh my God Alex had just given her the green light. Alex wanted her too. Holy cow Benson, get your arse into gear. With a feral growl she plunged into the dark club to go claim her woman.

The door banged open and the two women stumbled inside, never breaking their hungry kiss. The brunette kicked the door shut and made sure it was locked and chained while the blonde frantically worked at her partner's jacket, shoving it to the floor.

The detective was dominant but always gentle with her partner as the shorter blonde found herself spun around and shoved against the door they just entered. Dark toned hands worked frantically to get their partners pants and panties off, too worked up after hours of foreplay at the club and the taxi ride back to do anything than make sure with a quick cursory caress that their partner was ready.

When wet incendiary heat met them they had no hesitation in plunging two fingers deep, feeling tight, warm and wet muscles close around her strong hand. Lips mashed, teeth clashed as the blonde rode her hand hard, after years of waiting she finally had what she wanted.

As a talented thumb pressed against her clit and clever lips moved to her ear where her new lover begged her to come, that they were right behind, she could do nothing but obey, head thrown back and screaming her lovers name to the room.

Alex lay naked in her bed, curled up against Olivia's equally naked side, one fair leg thrown across a dark bronze one. Their skin tones in sharp contrast to each other but oh so beautiful together.

After a marathon love making session which took in about every square inch of her apartment from the front door to her bed she was well and truly sated.

"Took you long enough detective" she teased and placed a chaste kiss against the warm skin of Olivia's chest. Olivia groaned, her body coming to life again but knew they were both too sore for another round right now.

"Lucky for us Jane and Maura came along and helped us along" Olivia chuckled and reciprocated the chaste kiss into luscious blonde hair.

"Oh, we weren't the only ones to wake up tonight Liv"

"No" Olivia chuckled "I think Janes going to be one satisfied Italian tonight. I'm sure with that big brain of hers Maura has enough sex knowledge to have Jane walking spaghetti legged for a lifetime"

"Whipped" Alex chuckled

"Yup" Olivia nodded distracted and Alex looked up at her to see a twinkle in her lover's eye.

'What are you thinking detective?"

"Well counsellor" Olivia grinned evilly "I'm thinking I should invite those two to the precinct tomorrow"

Alex blinked, thinking for a moment then burst out laughing, oh God, she had to be there to see that.

_**Well hope you all like it. Never written R&I before and I hope I did it justice for you fans. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. **_


End file.
